Set Up
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: At an all boys school Aomine Daiki makes the worst mistake of his life by leaving his precious Mai-Chan on the roof in his bookbag. Thinking he would get it back, well.. he gets blackmailed into helping an idiot desperate for love and soon finds himself falling in love as well.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang signaling all the students that it was time to head home but there was one student who didn't leave just yet. He was asleep on the roof as usual. The door leading up to the roof opened with foot steps following after the door closed. The boy knew who it already was so he didn't bother to open his eyes to see.

"ahem"

...

"Wake up Ahomine." came a voice.

The said boy only ignored it as he rolled over on his side. The person there sighed before nudging the boy with his foot, "C'mon dude don't forget we have to go meet Akashi at the gate."

"What does that psycho want now, Kagami?"

"Do you really wanna know Aomine?"

Aomine opened an eye, "No shit, why do you think I asked?"

"Well you will get to find out when we go down there and see what he wants."

Aomine sat up with both eyes opened now and a frown, "I wish he would text us in advance."

"Yeah yeah c'mon lets go."

Aomine stood up dusting his trousers off and fixing his shirt and tie. The redhead and him both started for the roof door but the last bell for the day rang and they both groaned. Akashi was gonna be pissed if they were late... _again_.

The two of them made it out the school and could already see the sleek dark limo parked outside the gate. They both started that way until Aomine remembered he left his bookbag on the roof. Aomine had to think quick. He could try running back up all those flights of stairs to get it back and risk Akashi giving him the death stare or just go meet Akashi with his bookbag up on the roof.

 _oh no!_

Aomine couldn't leave his bookbag. His favorite Mai-chan mag were in there and god forbid someone find them.

"Kagami!" he called out.

The redhead turned around, "What?!"

"Tell Akashi this is important." and with that he took off back into the school.

Kagami, confused, stood there wondering what on God's green earth could that idiot be up to but just ignored it as he proceeded out the school yard.

Aomine had to hurry. He knew those lame nerds went up there sometimes but you could never tell when they decided too. They just popped up whenever they wanted too and ruined Aomine's sleep. He was trying to get up there but teachers kept stopping him telling him not to run in the halls and that's when Hiroto-san came rounding the corner.

 _Really?! Why now?_

Hiroto-san caught eye of Aomine and motioned him to come over. Aomine rolled his eyes but walked over to the older male. Hiroto-san was one of those teachers who always found a way to get on your nerves or pick at you all the time. Aomine really didn't like Hiroto-san. He was so annoying. He would always call Aomine's parents for no reason. It would be over the dumbest shit ever. He literally called them one time just to tell them Aomine was balancing a pencil between his mouth and nose.

What makes things worse is that Hiroto-san and Aomine's dad were good friends back in college. Aomine couldn't escape this man even if he tried.

"Aomine-kun, what are you doing here? Coach didn't say you guys had basketball practice today."

"We don't. I left something and I'm going back to get it."

Hiroto-san chuckled, "Is all your school work making you forgetful Aomine?"

"No Hiroto-san." Aomine said trying to calm down. He didn't have time to be making friendly talk with Hiroto-san while his bookbag was on the roof; with Mai-chan all lonely.

"Aomine since you're here I need somebody nice and strong to help get these boxes out of my room."

Aomine frowned, "Can't you get someone else to torture?"

The older man barked out a laugh, "Torture? Why would I torture my best friend son? You are so funny" he threw an arm over the navy-head boy's shoulder, "C'mon this shouldn't take long."

"But my stuff I left-"

"Its not going nowhere." Hiroto-san said leading Aomine down the hall to his room.

 **O0O**

"Takaooo!~~ Where are we going?"

"Oh my gosh Kise! I have told you this about a zillion times."

"Well I forgot, tell me again."

The raven haired boy sighed, "The roof."

"What for?"

"Y'know I'm starting to think that blondes really are dumb."

The blonde boy gasped, "TAKAO! How dare you compare me to an over-used stereotype."

Takao packed up the rest of his stuff in his bookbag turning to the over-dramatic blonde and sighed once again. Sometimes Takao wonders how he became such good friends with the blonde, but if he's being honest it's not surprising. They both liked basketball a lot, cute boys, and they both had that cheery spirit about them. The only difference was that Kise was a model. Well an aspiring up and coming model. Takao wants to help Kise achieve his dream of becoming a supermodel but only if he helps him in return by getting him on a date with the captain of the basketball team.

Midorima Shintarou.

Takao has been obsessed with the unusual green-haired boy ever since he caught eyes with him on the first day of school. He doesn't know what about him that makes his heart throb and his body feel light whenever he is around him. Takao wants him all to himself but the only thing that catches the boy's attention are those stupid lucky items he carries around. It has something to do with horoscope and all that astrology shit.

One day Takao had put on his big boy pants and decided he was gonna walk up to Midorima and introduce himself. Well that didn't turn out too well. The conversation went a little some like this.

 **O0O**

 _ **"Hello, Midorima-kun."**_

 _ **The emerald haired boy turned eyeing Takao, "Hello."**_

 _ **"How are yo-"**_

 _ **"What is your sign?"**_

 _ **Takao blinked from the sudden interruption, "My what?"**_

 _ **"Your zodiac sign."**_

 _ **Takao raised an eyebrow, "Umm.. Scorpio."**_

 _ **The taller of the two turn abruptly leaving Takao bewildered in the middle of the hall.**_

 _ **"The fuck?"**_

 **O0O**

After that Takao thought Midorima hated him but that couldn't be the case. How can you hate someone and you never met them before. Well actually Takao fucking despises the Kardashians. Everytime he turns the channel and see _"Keeping Up With The Kardashians"_ he almost hurls. That show is so stupid. They all talk like robots or something. And not to mention Kim has a sagging diaper for an ass. But that's besides the point. Takao really wanted to know why Midorima had just left like that, and thats when he needs Kise help.

Kise is naturally a lovable person when he's not whining and be annoying. Takao got Kise to talk to Midorima and see why he walked away so quickly. He said some like he was told by Oha Asa to stay away from him because Scorpios were going to cause a lot of bad luck that day. Takao almost died laughing. The guy he is obsessing over listens to Oha Asa. Takao doesn't believe in all that horoscope junk. To him its not real information, and don't ask him how he knows that.

Meanwhile, Takao and Kise head up the flight of stairs that lead up to the roof. Their heading up there to take pictures of Kise for Instagram. Yes, Kise is an Instagram model but hey you gotta start somewhere and Tumblr was definitely not helping. Kise has up to 8000 followers and soon will be approaching 10,000. Takao helps his friend out by shooting the pics and putting the right captions underneath cause God knows Kise is bad at 'em.

They opened the door to roof and immediately caught eye of an bookbag.

"Looks like someone left their bookbag." Kise mentioned.

"Thanks for pointing that out captain obvious."

Kise rolled his eyes, "Takao your sarcasm is cancerous." he said while approaching the bookbag and picking it up.

"I wonder whats in it." Takao commented while pulling his camera out of his bookbag.

"Why wonder when you can find out." he said teasingly playing with the zipper of the bag.

Takao eyed the blonde curiously, "You're not thinking about going through that are you?"

"Maybe..."

Takao placed his bag on the ground, "Kise quit fooling around. Whoever left it is probably on their way back to get it."

"C'monn Takao. The bell has already rang for everyone to go home. The only people still in school are the teachers and maybe some kids in after school detention and you know they're not allowed to leave class."

"Alright then, you're the one whose gonna get caught."

The blonde stuck out his tongue before unzipping the bookbag and pouring its contents out on the ground. Out spilled some deodrant, cologne, a science book, and a... what?!

"OH. MY. GODDDDD! TAKAO COME OVER HERE NOW!"

Takao rushed over to the blonde, "What?!"

"Look!" Kise pointed down to a magazine with a half naked girl on it.

"Broooo. Whoever this guy is he is a pervert."

"No shit." he gasped, "Holy fucking shit cow! Takao do you know who this is?"

The raven eyed him, "The girl or the bookbag this belongs to?"

"The girl dummy. This is Horikita Mai-chan."

"So what. What is she a pornstar?"

Kise scoffed, "Might as well be."

"I know we go to an all boys school but if you're really that desperate to jerk off to vulgar mags you really need a life."

Kise crouched down to put all the items back in the bag, "You gotta do what you gotta do sometimes y'know Takao."

"Whatever."

Kise had everything back in the bag except the mag. Kise for one was gay and didn't feel any sort of attraction toward women whatsoever. He decided, out of curiosity, to open the mag up and look inside. Kise only stared at the pictures. He wasn't gonna lie boobs were great to look at but they didn't excite him like it did for other guys. He flipped through more pages looking at them.

He chuckled, "This is so weird. I'm just flipping through this magazine like its a checkbook."

"You're not getting a rise down there?"

"Not even in the slightest.. Would if I got hard?"

"That'll mean you're straight again."

"Or bisexual."

Kise looked in the summer wear section and gasped once again, "Takao look at how she's posing. I should do something like that."

"Uh no, she looks like a slut and I will not have you posing like that."

"But this looks so cool though."

Takao studied the page, "Yeah.. but its still a no from me."

"But Takao come onnnnn~!"

"Kise shut up."

"TAKOOO-"

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

The door to the roof swung open hitting the wall behind it making a loud boom. Out came a fuming blue-haired boy. He pointing toward the two angrily, "You two get your hands off my Mai-chan!"

Takao put his hands in the air like there was a gun pointed to his head and slowly inched away from Kise, "HE WENT IN YOUR BAG!"

Kise looked at Takao shockingly with his mouth gaping wide open, "TAKAO?!"

"Put. the. mag. down." growled the boy.

Kise dropped the magazine quickly and scurried over to Takao.

The boy rushed over the mag picking it up immediately, "Oh god, are you ok Mai-chan?"

The blonde punched the raven in his arm, "Oww!"

"So you just ratted me out like that?!"

"Well you did do it Kise."

"but Takaoooo-"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

They both turned their attention to the tan man. He held the magazine up showing them both a ripped page.

"Who did it?"

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Are you really that upset about a ripped page. At least you got your pervy mag back."

"It is not a pervy ma-"

"Then what is it then?" Takao interrupted.

"ITS MAI-CHAN. HORIKITA MAI-CHAN!"

"I told you." Kise whispered.

Takao elbowed him as a sign for him to shut up.

The tan man walked off to get his bookbag grumbling to himself and placing his magazine in it. The duo stood staring as he did it but something was bothering Takao. This guy looked real familiar for some reason.

Takao gasped.

"W-what's wrong?" Kise questioned.

"Aren't you Aomine Daiki? One of the best players on the basketball team?"

Aomine paused staring down the raven like he said some offensive before answering, "Yeah."

This was great! If Takao could get close with Aomine that meant that he would have a chance to get to know Midorima and soon they would be soul mates. But hold on a minute. That wouldn't work that easily. They just got caught finding this guy pervy magazine and there's a **big** possibility that he won't be that cooperative.

Unless..

"Hmm... that's real interesting."

 _Oh no._

Kise knew that tone. Takao was up to something and most of the time it doesn't end too well.

"It would be a shame if the basketball team, the school, well pretty much everyone heard about their favorite player, Aomine Daiki, had pornographic magazines. Now we wouldn't want that would we."

Aomine narrowed his eyes, "You're trying to blackmail me aren't you?"

Takao fake surprised, "Blackmail? Oh no I wouldn't dare do that; not to our favorite player. I would call it a friend helping out another."

"First off we're not friends but what do you want?"

The raven grinned. _This is going great._

"I'm sure you know Midorima right?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "That nerd? Yeah, why?"

"Well I'm trying to get his attention but its been pretty hard. I would like your help."

Aomine couldn't believe his ears. First, he was getting blackmailed. Second, someone actually had interest in that weirdo, Midorima. Third, how in the mother of all fucks was he going to help him.

"I don't know how to help you. Looks like you're on your own so you might wanna drop this blackmail bullshit."

"Didn't I tell you. This isn't blackmail and you are going to help me."

Aomine groaned, "Why can't you get blondie over there to help you?"

Kise, getting offended, as usual had to put his 2 cents in, "Why are you addressing me as blondie?! My name is Kise."

"ok? I didn't ask."

"Look here-"

Takao stopped Kise before he could say anything else because he knew how the blonde could get. He sighed, "Aomine how bout-"

"Daiki."

The roof went silent as everyone turned their attention to the roof door where stood a short redhead male with perculiar different eye colors and a taller one with forked eyebrows. Aomine internally groaned. _This day just can't get any worse can it?_

"Akashi."

"You were suppose to meet me, minutes ago."

"Yeah I know."

"So why weren't you there?"

Aomine sighed, "Its nothing Akashi. How about we just lea-"

"It doesn't look like nothing." the redhead cut off, "looks like to me you were making friendly conversation up here with these two."

"No these idiots had my-"

A kick to the shin was delivered by a certain raven to Aomine. The tanned man shrieked in pain as the pain surged throughout the rest of his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Aomine growled to the raven.

"You don't want me to spill your secret to early do you?" Takao whispered.

Aomine mouth agape slouched over rubbing his injured part staring shockingly at the boy.

"That's what I thought." Takao went over to pack their stuff up, "Seems as if we're going to have to push your shoot back."

Kise whined, "Aww why? We can still shoot can't we?"

"No Kise."

The blonde pouted, "Is it because these jerks ruined it."

"That's exactly why."

The duo headed out the door but not without Kise sticking his tongue out at Aomine. The two redheads turned their attention back to Aomine who had an incredulous look on his face.

"What was all that?" Kagami asked.

Aomine shook his head before standing straight and putting his backpack on, "Can we just go?"

Akashi nodded and lead them all out the door.

 **O0O**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi, Aomine, amd Kagami all sat in Maji Burger waiting for their food to be served except for Akashi. He wasn't too fond of greasy foods and going out to eat at a fast food restaurant. Akashi was too "sophisticated" for that. When he went out to eat he would go to the finest of establishments. The only reason Akashi was accompanying the two were because Kagami was _"absolutely starving"_ and that was no understatement. As soon as their food arrived Kagami had already devoured three burgers. Aomine on the other hand had just started taking his burger out of the wrapper. Akashi watched in astonishment as Kagami downed his burgers within seconds. It never ceases to amaze Akashi how fast and big of an eater Kagami was. Kagami ate his food with ease never once having to take a sip from his Coke or take a break to breath.

 _My god._ Akashi thought. He turned to Aomine who had just finished his first burger and was starting on the fries. The redhead sighed, "As much as I like to sit here and watch you guys gobble down your food which I don't, we really need to get to business."

Kagami stopped in mid-bite of his burger, "Go on."

Akashi folded his hands together leaning gradually on the table, "As you both know we have a match approaching against Meijo Academy and-"

Aomine smacked his lips, "That loser school. We'll crush them in the first quarter I bet."

"I can agree with Aomine on that; they're not all that good Akashi if I'm being honest." Kagami added.

"It doesn't matter if they're good or not we have to always show our opponents that we're the real deal."

"Trust me Akashi, I'm sure everyone in all of Tokyo know that we are the real deal."

Akashi sighed, "If you guys just listened for once and stop interrupting me this wouldn't-"

"Excuse me." came a voice.

Everyone in the booth jumped at the sudden announcement. They all looked shocked at the boy who was sitting at the end by Kagami drinking a milkshake peacefully. He sipped at his milkshake once more before placing it on the table.

"I don't mean to intrude but.. how long do you guys intend to sit here?" he asked.

The trio all exchanged looks with each other probably all wondering where the hell this guy come from.

Kagami placed his 15th burger down on the tray slowly before speaking, "Um.. how long have you been there?"

"I been here the entire time. I was just sitting here drinking my milkshake when you guys decided to sit here and-"

"whoa wait a minute" Aomine cut short, "You mean to tell me you were here the entire time and didn't say anything?"

"And we didn't notice?" Kagami added.

"Well I did say something but I guess you guys didn't hear me, and for you not noticing me is pretty normal. A lot of people at school don't notice me at first until I say something."

Once again the trio exchanged looks with each other.

Akashi cleared his throat, "That is pretty impressive if you ask me."

Both Aomine and Kagami gave Akashi "that" look.

"What? I mean it is interesting don't you guys think."

"Hmm when I think about it.. yeah it kinda is. If I had the power to disappear whenever I wanted I would sleep all day in class and wouldn't have to sneak up to the roof."

Kagami rolled his eyes, "Of course you would think about sleeping."

Akashi shook his head, "You guys are missing the point here" he turned to the shadow across the table, "What's your name."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Kuroko, I am Akashi Seijuro and this is Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you."

"I already knew your names."

Kagami placed his burger down again with a forked eyebrow raised, "Are you some creep?"

"You three are very popular on the basketball team. Everyone knows who you guys are."

Akashi smiled, "Do you like basketball Kuroko?"

"Yes."

"How would you like to join the team?"

Aomine almost choked on his drink. What the hell was Akashi doing trying to recruit a shimp like him. When you look at Kuroko you thought about something fragile. He was very skinny and from where he was sitting he looked short. Maybe even a little shorter than Akashi.

"Akashi what are you trying to do here?" Aomine questioned in a half whisper.

"Shh Daiki. I know what I'm doing."

The shadow took a long sip from his milkshake thinking over the decision to join the basketball team. He did like basketball a lot, but him being on the team was another thing. Especially playing with people like these three. He saw how they played and it was intense. Kuroko wouldn't stand a chance playing with them but the captain of the basketball team was right here in front him asking him if he would join. That gotta mean something right.

"I would have to think about it."

Akashi nodded, "There's a basketball court nearby. How about we play a little?"

"I'm not finished with my burgers though."

"Get a to-go bag." Akashi ordered.

Kagami grumbled but got up to go to the counter to get one. Aomine scraped up all his food on his tray before heading to the trash can to throw his food away.

"Would you like to join us Kuroko?"

Kuroko paused. He was still sitting in the booth with his shake in his hand and now Akashi is asking him would he like to join them in basketball. _What's going on here._

"Well I don't have any plans."

Akashi smiled again.

 **O0O**

"Get ready to eat my dust Ahomine!"

"Thats funny coming from the guy who hit his head on the rim of the goal."

"Ohh you're gonna regret that you asshole." Kagami growled.

Akashi sighed as he and Kuroko set their stuff down on the bench. Kuroko took the last sip of his vanilla milkshake before throwing it in the waste bin nearby.

"What position do you think you would be able to play?"

Kuroko pondered, "I don't know actually."

"That's ok. You can jump in whenever you feel comfortable."

Akashi took of his coat off folding it respectfully lastly placing it on the bench beside Kuroko before joining Aomine and Kagami. Kuroko stayed put on the bench as he watched the three play. He was now seeing them play up close and it was more mesmerizing than seeing them from the bleachers. Akashi especially was a sight worth seeing. He was just about the same height as Kuroko and played like any other player just better. Kuroko wanted to join but the way Kagami and Aomine were going back forth was kinda scary.

After awhile Kagami was starting to slack a little.

 _Hmm. Maybe I should hop in now._

Kuroko was still sitting. He was starting to get anxious. He shook his head. He doesn't want to interfere but something within him is telling him to join the others. His eyes trailed over to Akashi. The redhead was looking right back before nodding.

 _I guess thats the ok._

 **O0O**

Aomine had the ball in his hand slowly dribbling it approaching Kagami. Kagami was watching him closely for any sudden movements. He refused to let Aomine steal any more points off him. Akashi was standing off on the side looking suspiciously. _What are they planning?_

Before he knew it Aomine was coming at him full speed and he had no time to think. Aomine stopped dead in his tracks and got in position to shoot instantly triggering Kagami to block but the tanned man passed the ball in Akashi direction but a blur of light blue hair passed and the ball was gone.

Everyone froze.

There was Kuroko standing there staring in the direction the ball was headed. Aomine was left speechless. Did that really just happen?

Kagami looked at Kuroko eyes buck wide, "Did you just do that?"

Kuroko turned his attention to the taller redhead, "I guess so."

"DUDE THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" Aomine exclaimed.

Akashi hid a smile behind his hand. He knew something was strange about the quiet boy but that was amazing. Akashi didn't even notice him until he knocked the ball out of his direction. Akashi has definitely made his decision. Kuroko _has_ to join the team.

"Kuroko you're on my team." Kagami announced.

"Why does he have to be on your team?" Aomine questioned.

"Because I said so, plus I saw how you and Akashi were teaming up against me. It's only fair if we're even."

Aomine grumbled something under his breath preferably not to be mentioned.

Akashi nodded, "Yes, Kagami is right, but we'll see who will win."

"We will." Kagami agreed.

 **(FAST FORWARD)**

Before Kuroko knew it him and Kagami were beating Akashi and Aomine. They couldn't keep up with the two. There was Kuroko by Kagami's side whenever he needed assistance. Whenever the taller redhead was being double-teamed he would pass the ball to Kuroko before breaking out of the hold and performing an assist. Kagami was starting to get used to these random passes. At first he would be caught off guard whenever the ball was just headed his way but soon after he was handling better.

Aomine couldn't keep up. Everytime he would think he had a chance of getting a point here comes Kuroko stealing the ball and helping Kagami get a shot instead. Akashi was starting to get frustrated as well. He has never been this into a game before like this.

The game soon ended with Kagami and Kuroko winning by 6 points. They all went to get their stuff that was on the bench. Kuroko looked exhausted. He was breathing heavily and was sweating bullets.

"Kuroko you ok buddy?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko sat down on the bench to catch his breath. Akashi sat beside him, "It seems like your stamina is very low. That would be something important to work on."

Aomine smacked his lips, "Really Akashi?"

"What did I do?"

"This guy is over on the verge of passing out and you're telling him about his stamina."

"What?" he asked genuinely, "I'm just giving him advice but yes on the other hand he does look very tired. Kagami would you walk Kuroko home just to make sure he doesn't pass out?"

Kagami frowned, "Why me? Can't you or Aomine do it?"

"I can't. I have to be home in time for dinner and I don't feel like hearing my mom's mouth about me being late again." Aomine said while stuffing his jacket in his bookbag.

Kagami turned to Akashi waiting for an answer but didn't recieve one until the shorter redhead got through putting his jacket back on, "Oh and I can't because my ride is already here."

"No its no-"

 _ **Beep beep!**_

A black slick car was parked outside the basketball court.

"I'll see you two tomorrow at practice." with that the redhead headed to the car and got in.

Aomine put his bookbag on his back, "Well I'll see ya."

There Kagami was; at the park with a tired Kuroko sitting on the bench almost falling asleep. The redhead sighed, "Where do you live Kuroko?"

"23rd." he answered.

"That's crazy. I live right around the corner from there and what makes things ever crazier is that my aunt lives on 23rd. How come I never noticed you?"

The shadow shrugged as he got up to put his jacket on. Kagami went over to the goal to get the basketball to put it back in his backpack along with his coat.

"Well shall we be going."

 **O0O**

"So what got you into basketball, Kagami-kun?"

The redhead prevented himself from jumping at the sudden question but failed since Kuroko noticed by chuckling a little. They were both walking the streets of Tokyo to their homes. The street lights accompanied by the tail lights of peopls' cars were illuminating the dark streets revealing all the nooks and crannies.

"Well what really got me into basketball was my brother, Tatsuya."

"You have a brother?"

A tint of pink formed the taller cheek, "Not neccesarily but I consider him an older brother though."

"Oh."

"When I was little I had moved to the states and went to school there. It was pretty hard for me to make friends there because all the kids were different from me and also because of my foreign looks. One day after school I had met Tatsuya. He had invited me to play street basketball with him and some of his friends. That's how I learned how to play basketball. I even made more friends playing basketball."

"What made you come back here?"

"My dad got a job back here so we moved, _again_."

Kuroko nodded.

"Why do you like basketball?" Kagami asked.

"hmm, well it all started when I saw a basketball match on tv so I decided to play myself. As time went on I realized that I was terrible at playing. That was until I had met one of my good friends. He had taught me how to play and before I knew it I was gradually getting better. Ever since then I've always been interested in basketball."

Kagami mused as they both rounded a corner into the familar neighborhood. Kagami had been through here a few times whenever he had to take his aunt something to eat because of her " _disability_ ". Its not much of a disability, more like she's too lazy to cook for herself and begs her brother to get his son to cook for her and then walk to her house to bring food. Kagami loves his aunt but sometimes she can be very annoying.

They walked further down the street; Kagami letting Kuroko lead the way to his house. He came to a halt when Kuroko stopped in front of a beige house.

"So do you think you would join the team?" the redhead asked.

Kuroko paused. He had long forgotten about Akashi asking him if he would join the team.

"I would love too but do you think the coach would let me just join out of nowhere."

"Don't worry. Akashi can work something out."

Kuroko nodded, "Thanks for the reassurance, Kagami-kun."

"No problem. See you 'round."

"You too."

The redhead left going further down the street and turning the corner. Kuroko smiled to himself before heading inside. The only thing left on his mind was how interesting this school year was going to be.

 **O0O**

Aomine awoke to the smell of.. nothing. He sniffed with his eyes close for the smell of breakfast but none seem to appear. The tanned man sat up in his bed finally opening his eyes. He checked his room to make sure he was in the right place.

 _Everything seems to be in order so why don't I smell any food._

He uncovered himself from the sheets and slowly emerged from the comfy bed; sliding his house shoes on he tipped on out the door and headed to the kitchen. There was not a sound in the house except for Aomine sliding his feet against the wood floors. As he entered the kitchen he saw an empty bowl, a spoon inside it, and a note beside. The tanned man frowned before grabbing the note and reading it.

 _Aomine dear I left to visit your dad very early this morning and I didn't have time to cook any breakfast. Help yourself to some cereal and don't forget to feed Alex ok. Love you ~ Best Mom Ever ^_^_

Aomine rolled his eyes at the signature. His mom could be lame sometimes. One thing Aomine hates is when parents try to fit in and be "cool". It's the most cringiest thing ever. Aomine sighed as he went to the cabinets to retrieve his favorite cereal, Cinnanom Toast Crunch. Nothing can top that. Not even Reese's Puffs, which is his second favorite cereal. He poured a slightly reasonable amount into the bowl and added the milk. He sat at the table eating his cereal peacefully until his mind decided to go back to the letter.

 _"visit your dad"_

His dad still hasn't recovered yet. Aomine wanted to push the thought as far as he could out of his mind but he just couldn't.

Aomine's father was a police officer. They were called in for backup after some deliquents who were trying to rob a bank got hostages. They were really in a tough position and if they didn't do anything quick someone could lose a life. Jiichiro put his life on the line and decided to take matters into his own hands. He ended up getting shot and the bullet was really close to hitting an artery near his heart. He could have died right there on the spot.

Its been 3 weeks since then. The doctor said there wasn't any severe damage done but he would have to be careful. Knowing his dad his mom decided that it was best for him to stay in the hospital until he healed completely. Reason why was because the man didn't know when to stop. You could tell him that he was bleeding to death and he would still go on by his business. The hospital really is the safest place for him.

Hanae, Aomine's mom, would visit him the best she could. Hanae was a hard-working woman. His mom was a guidance counselor at a all girls' school across town. Hanae loved helping out the girls there with their education and also with things going on in their daily life. Aomine thought it was a good job until his mom started prying in _his_ business. She just knew when something was up with Aomine. She was a guidance counselor so of course she would know when something was wrong with her own son. She works with kids his age for crying out loud.

Aomine finished his bowl of cereal and got ready for a long hectic day of school. He hated going to that hell hole. Soon as he steps in the building he could feel all the energy in his body draining almost immediately. The people there are exhausting, the teachers are as well, and pretty much everything else thats in that school. He just wanted to graduate already but knew soon as he did that meant his life would have to start. He would have to get a job to pay off his college loans and buy supplies and pay bills, and God knows Aomine can't fend for himself without the help of his parents.

He was about to walk out the door until he saw Alex sitting by the door pouting.

"Oh yeah I forgot to feed you."

Aomine went back into the kitchen with Alex following behind. He went into the cabinets to get the dog food and pour it into Alex's bowl, "Now you don't eat it all because no one will be here to refill ok."

The dog ignored him as he went on with eating his food. Aomine sighed, he knew it was no hope. By the time he got home that afternoon the bowl will be clean and the dog would be back to pouting again.

"Geez, I wish I could stay here with you." he patted his dog's head before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.

 **O0O**

"Hey Dai-chan~~!" came the sweet voice from a pink-haired girl.

Aomine almost groaned loudly in annoyance but kept it to himself because he knew that would anger her.

"Satsuki."

"Greet me right, Dai-chan."

 _Why does my morning have to start off like this? I haven't even got to school yet._

Aomine glanced at her before looking back ahead, "Isn't your school back that way?"

"Yea~~"

"So shouldn't you be, y'know, going that way?"

The pink-haired girl pinched Aomine's arm making him roll his eyes in response.

"Whats got your panties in a twist this lovely Tuesday morning?"

"School."

Momoi giggled, "Well yeah, who doesn't hate going to school."

"We don't learn shit in school."

"We do learn."

Aomine picked his ear with his pinky, "We learn shit that we will never use _ever_ in our daily lives."

"You never know. There might be a time when you will use some of the things you learned in school in daily life."

"I'll probably be dead by that time."

Momoi laughed. Aomine had always been like this even when they were just kids. Momoi missed those times. They didn't have to worry about anything and were just able to live life and play all day but then you get older and get involved in things and slowly see how you and your friend become distanced.

It all started when Aomine parents enrolled him into an all boys' school. They felt it was safer for him because girls were a big distraction to the boy; especially the ones with big boobs and they also didn't want him to being having sex all the time with any old girl then getting a STD. Hanae had recommended to Momoi parents that they should enroll her in the all girls' school she works at. Momoi tried her best to convince her parents it was a bad idea but since Hanae had been to school and studied human behavior she had to know what she was talking about right.

She never got the time to talk to Aomine unless they saw each other on the way to school or when her family invited them over for dinner or vice versa.

They continued walking down the street of their neighborhood. Aomine looked at Momoi who was walking silently by his side. He sighed, "Uh Satsuki, your school is back that way."

That clicked immediately, "OH YEAHHH! I'll see you tomorrow Dai-chan." the pink haired girl waved a goodbye before running the opposite direction to her school.

Aomine snickered to himself, "Dumbass."

 **O0O**

Kuroko sat in class listening to the teacher go on and on about the lesson. Kuroko wouldn't say he's the smartest in the class but it doesn't take him long to catch on. Everyday was the same as always. Kuroko would come to school and go to class; take notes on what he needs and goes home.

But today was different...

When Kuroko got out of class and headed to the cafeteria for lunch someone bumped into him hard.

"Jeez watch where you're-... Kuroko?"

Kuroko rubbed his sore head as he looked up and there stood Aomine, "Aomine-kun, excuse me."

"No its my bad I didn't even see you."

"It's normal actually."

The navy-head boy picked his ear, "You don't act like you're crazy about your superpowers."

"Superpowers?" Kuroko questioned with his usual deadpan expression.

"Disappearing and stuff."

"I don't disappear. It would be my lack of presence."

Aomine scratched his head, "How would you even have a lack of presence?"

"I'm not understanding your question Aomine-kun."

Aomine sighed, "Whatever. Come with me we'll eat lunch on the roof."

"Uh.."

"What? Are you scared you'll get in trouble?"

Kuroko didn't answer but only gave Aomine a look that said "of course you idiot". Aomine rolled his eyes, "You must be one of those goody two shoes types?"

"Not necessarily; I have done some bad things in my past."

"Like what?"

"Let's not speak on that."

The tanned man laughed, "Liar! I bet you wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Kuroko karate chopped the other in the side instantly making him double over in agony as he held side tightly, "What the hell Kuroko?!"

"You were making fun of me, Aomine-kun. You deserved it."

"Agreed." Aomine rubbed his side in a way to soothe it, "Jeez dude, all I asked was for you to come to the roof with me."

Kuroko nodded, "Ok, but I wish not to get in trouble with you Aomine-kun."

Aomine led the way, "Don't worry about it. I go up there everyday and no one says anything."

"Maybe because you're intimidating."

Aomine shrugged, "Maybe so."

The two climbed the set of stairs that led up to the roof. Aomine pushed the door open and what he expected was for the roof to be empty he was instead greeted by a certain blond and his annoying friend from yesterday eating fruit cups.

"What the hell are _you_ guys doing up here?!"

Kise turned to the unexpected outburst and couldn't help but frown upon seeing Aomine, "The real question is what are _you_ doing up here."

" _ME?!_ I come up here everyday!"

Kise got up with his fruit cup in his left hand pointing at Aomine with the spoon in his right, "I don't see your name on this roof anywhere. Who said the roof belongs to you?"

"I did since I come up here everyday to sleep, eat my lunch, and skip class."

"Well too bad buddy. You better make it into a habit into seeing us up here everyday because we're not leaving."

"Oh I outta-"

Aomine and Kise both got into it with each other with the two going back and forth on who the roof belonged to. Aomine wasn't letting up on the fact that the roof belonged to him since he always been up there and Kise wasn't either because he wasn't gonna let any meathead come and tell him what to do. Takao on the other hand just sat there as he watched the two banter on and on. It was kind of funny but now they both sounded stupid. Takao sighed and got ready to leave because he could not enjoy his lunch like this until he caught eye of..

"Kuroko?"

The shadow gazed over in the direction that Takao, "Hello Takao-kun."

The banter between the two died down when Kise stopped to figure out who Takao was talking to, "Takao.. who are you talking to exactly."

"Kuroko" the raven pointed to the roof door, "Don't you see him?"

Kise eyes trailed over to the door and..

"AHHHH! ITS A GHOST!" the blonde ran over to Takao to hide behind him, "You didn't tell me you could talk to ghosts Takao!"

Takao rolled his eyes. Again, how could Kise be so dumb?

"He's not a ghost. That's just Kuroko, he has a low presence, and he sure knows how to make a good first impression on someone."

"I'll try to take that as a compliment." Kuroko commented.

"Wait a minute" Aomine interrupted, "You can see him?"

Takao nodded with a smirk on his face, "Yeah its pretty strange."

"But how?"

"Its too complicated to explain."

"hmm.. but that doesn't mean this is over!"

Takao tilted his head to the side, "What is exactly _over_?"

"You guys coming up here on _my_ roof."

"I don't think the roof belongs to you, Aomine-kun."

Aomine turned to Kuroko shocked, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"You don't have to agree with that meanie Kurokocchi." Kise added only to provoke Aomine.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FACE!"

"YOU SHUT YOURS!"

Once again the two were at each other's throats. Kuroko stood by the door utterly confused at where the sudden nickname came from. He barely even knew the blonde and he already gave him a nickname.

Kise and Aomine were starting to get louder and more annoying. Takao had started counting how long they had been going at and right now it was 5 minutes. For a second he thought they were finished but knowing how Kise was he loved to instigate and that riled Aomine up even more. Kuroko was starting to regret coming with Aomine to the roof. If he had of known this was all gonna go down he would have just ate in the classroom like he always did.

Takao finished his soda and got up to get his bookbag to leave but before he could the door to the roof burst open with a fuming Akihiko-san stepping out of the doorway, "WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET?!"

Kise and Aomine both paused. Kuroko had slipped behind Akihiko-san to get to the door using his misdirection to escape from getting in trouble. Takao saw him of course but decided not to tell. He just grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder, "It was both of them causing all that noise. I was just here to retrieve my bookbag because these two stole it."

Kise could not and I mean _could not_ believe his ears. Takao literally threw him under the bus and sprinkled a lie in it too.

"Takao you go back to class. I'll deal with these two."

"Thank you Akihiko-san." Takao headed for the door not before turning to Kise who was looking shocked with a face asking why but Takao could only shrug. The raven exited the roof with the door slamming loudly.

"As for you two, you're both going to detention for causing so much noise and also for transpassing."

"How are we transpassing?" the tanned man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're on the roof and no one is allowed up here."

Kise had to pinch himself. He could not go to detention. It would tarnish his reputation and plus Kise was too beautiful to go to detention with all those delinquents and thugs. He would stand out like a sore thumb.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Get moving!"

Aomine groaned as he went on by his way to head to detention. Kise on the other hand didn't even know where detention was.

"Um.. Mr. Akihiko-sensei, I don't know where the detention class is."

"Aomine knows, you'll just follow him."

Kise turned to Aomine who was already headed out the door. He groaned, _why do I have to follow this asshat?_ He hurried to catch up to the navy-head boy.

Kise followed Aomine to where ever detention was. Aomine couldn't believe he was sent to detention just because of some stupid blonde. He was gonna make sure he got his revenge on Kise. They continued on down the halls and oh was Kise embarrassed. It felt like the walk of shame or something. Kise Ryouta, a good child (most of the time), was walking to detention. This would be his first ever going in his entire life and he was not looking forward to it.

They rounded the corner onto a hall that looked like it had been through hell and back. The floor tiles were cracked up and looked like they were on the brink of shattering. There was writing on the walls and it wasn't nice either. The things that were written on the walls were very inappropriate and unpleasant to think about. Kise expected to see all this on the bathrooms' walls and stalls but boy is he surprised. There was even graffiti drawn all over the place.

As they were approaching the room you could hear yelling and screaming and probably some books being thrown, which was normal. Aomine already had a clue who was in there. The main ones were Hanamiya Makoto, Haizaki Shougo, Imayoshi Shoichi, and Seto Kentaro.

The tanned man walking had came to a halt when they had reached the detention room but Kise, who wasn't paying attention, ran into the tanned man's back. Aomine glanced at the other and almost laughed. Kise looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was shaking like he just got caught in a snowstorm or something.

"Don't tell me you're about to wet your pants?"

Kise jolted at Aomine suddenly talking to him but bristled when he caught on that the male was making fun of him, "I am not about to wet my pants!"

"Ok jeez, no need to get so loud."

Aomine knocked on the door of the room and no later than a few seconds the door was opened by Hanamiya. His jet black hair was disheveled from doing something that had to cause a lot of moving and his school shirt was unbuttoned and wrinkled.

"We've been expecting you Aomine Daiki." the shorter male greeted before his eyes trailed over to Kise, "Oh and looky here, you brought a friend."

Aomine waved the other boy off, "Whatever, let me in."

Hanamiya grinned, "Of course of course. Females first."

Aomine flicked Hanamiya off as he brushed past the other to enter the room. Hanamiya looked at Kise one last time before smirking evily.

"Well hello there."

Kise was shook like no other. He was gonna die in here. The only thing on his mind was how he was gonna make it out of here.

 _Oh why me?_


End file.
